


A Rose Just As Sweet

by Cracked Halo (VoltronLegendaryDefender)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronLegendaryDefender/pseuds/Cracked%20Halo
Summary: Skeppy has a serious case of Hanahaki Disease. He’s beginning to enter the most dangerous severity of all: The Hanahaki Death. Only confessing his love will save his life. Can he work up the courage to tell Bad, or will he succumb to the roses?~~~I’m really bad at summaries but the story is better, I guess. Give it a shot?
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	A Rose Just As Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first MCYT fanfiction as well as my first Hanahaki Disease fanfiction in one! It was written in two days while I was completely sleep deprived and living off six cups of ramen. Oh yeah, I also didn’t include DreamNotFound in the tags because it isn’t a prominent part of the story, but there’s mentions of it. Anyways, enjoy while I go do the homework I’ve been putting off! Ciao~

_ Meadows are a beautiful thing. At least, they were supposed to be. This particular meadow used to have various flowers upon a vibrant green hill. It once had a clean, clear river that would pass through, moving at a leisurely pace. There had even been a park nearby, coaxing folks to come closer and admire the view. If only it had stayed that way. _

_ The grass looked sickly, roots of scarlet red roses left to their own accord had wreaked havoc on the once cherished memory. Their presence shredded and tarnished the once beautiful hill. The river that was cutting through moved rapidly, promising danger to those who grew  too close to its edge. The water was a murky red, sloshing onto the bank and leaving dark crimson petals behind. The park that once held so many childhood memories lay empty and desolate nearby, not a soul in sight. _

_ That park is where he had met his best friend. He had been new to the neighborhood at the time. A new kid, five years old, standing at the edge of the park. He’d watched the other children play, too nervous to come forward and ask to join in. That was, until another child, who appeared to be about six, had approached. He could almost see the vision playing out in front of him, shadows of his former self looking up at the slightly taller child who had approached. _

_ “Hi there.” He spoke, though his voice sounded distorted. The landscape around them certainly was having an affect on the memory he held so close. The child had tilted their head when he didn’t reply, looking down and beginning to play with the over sized sleeves of his black and red hoodie. “Did you maybe, want to play with my friends and I? I- We saw you over here. You looked sort of new, so I thought..” He’d trailed off, the kindness of the question leaving a warm feeling lingering despite the horrid landscape. _

_ “I- sure! Yeah, that sounds great! I’m Zak, by the way! My friends call me Skeppy!” The child version of himself spoke, hopping up and down from excitement. His eyesight was momentarily halted when the hood of his own blue hoodie fell, covering his eyes more than it should have. The other child laughed, not hesitating in moving the hood back so his new friend could see again. _

_ “Nice to meet you, Zak.” He spoke cheerfully, taking a moment to fix his black rimmed glasses. Then he held out a hand, smiling widely. “My name’s Darryl, but my friends call me BadBoyHalo. I hope we can be good friends!” _

_ “Friends... Friends... Friends...” _

_ Oh god. Skeppy, the real Skeppy, watched as the memory seemed to vanish from his view. A sharp pain struck his stomach, making the teenage boy double over and cough harshly. It was hard for him to breathe, tears welling up in his eyes as he reached up to claw at his own throat, as if that would somehow stop the pain. The sickly meadow began to fade away as black set in, though the feeling of sickness only grew more intense. He could feel something forcing its way up to his mouth, and then he couldn’t see anything anymore. _

...

Skeppy sat up quickly, tossing his phone to the side and scrambling to the trash can beside his bed. He heaved, his cheeks growing wet as tears continued to fall. He hacked this time, the first of many petals making their way from his mouth. They were a scarlet red, hiding the color of his blood well if not for the thorns that joined them. The tips were coated in crimson, explaining why his throat burned like liquid fire.

He hacked again, his eyes forcing themselves shut as more and more petals made their way from his mouth. His chest squeezed painfully, the action of breathing stinging as he tried desperately to suck in air. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but once it felt like everything was completely taken out of him, he crawled his way back to his phone.

4:00 AM. It wasn’t even worth it to go back to sleep when he had to be up in an hour, not that he would want to sleep anyways. That same dream kept haunting him every night, teasing him with a different memory each time. Yet this one had to be the worse.

Skeppy unlocked his phone, staring blankly at the last page he had pulled up before falling asleep. It was a Wikipedia page, listing on it one of the most well known diseases of all time, Hanahaki Disease. As much as Skeppy wished he could deny the very obvious signs, he knew he had it from the very first petal. His throat still stung, but he couldn’t get up. If he did, he wasn’t sure he would make it without triggering another Hanahaki attack. Instead, Skeppy began to read the article, his eyes drooping every so often before he forced them open again.

Hanahaki Disease wasn’t rare to see. In most cases, people would cough up petals only, and the burn usually went away within a couple of minutes. This particular version was uncomfortable, but not life threatening. Many compared it to having a cold that went away with acceptance, rejection or the intervention of time. Though Skeppy knew he had the much more severe version, the one which many had nicknamed the Hanahaki Death.

People are stubborn. They don’t want to reveal things when they aren’t ready. It was even less likely when one had the Hanahaki Death. Unlike the mild, forgiving nature of a crush, this was so much worse. The flowers would take root around the lungs, squeezing painfully and beginning to climb their way to the heart the more time passed. The petals they coughed up would begin to have stems, and multiple at a time would come up, causing suffocation. It was extremely dangerous as once the roots encased the heart, the heart would be unable to beat. Though the most dangerous kind did not stop there.

Some unlucky few, just like Skeppy, coughed up flowers like roses. Roses were one of the more well known flowers with thorns, and the true Hanahaki Disease knew no mercy. The flowers would sprout thorns, which would tear up the throat as they pass through. They would poke painfully at the lungs, making it hurt to breathe. Then, once they reached the heart, it was a constant agony. The thorns were never quite close enough to kill, but to allow their unlucky victims to feel an on-going pain. 

To think, this disease was like some punishment for not revealing that you love someone. Though it was for good reason many sufferers of this disease still refused to reveal their affection. While the more common Hanahaki Disease allowed the crush to reject, the Hanahaki Death would not. If Skeppy was rejected, the stems would immediately crush his lungs, suffocating him. They wouldn’t even need to reach his heart.

Skeppy’s eyes burned as he thought about it, closing the article swiftly. He was met by his background, a picture of Bad and him from a year ago, goofing off in a cafè together. He stifled a cry, turning off his phone and burying his face into the sleeves of his hoodie. A sob wracked through the disheveled boy, his weakened body unable to do anything more than curl onto his pillow. Why did he have to have feelings for Bad of all people? He wasn’t a bad person despite his name. No, he was far from it. Skeppy just couldn’t put his best friend through this.

The sound of bird’s chirping caused Skeppy to look at his phone again. The device was shaking, showing the time on it now read 5:00 AM. Had he really been that lost in thought? Skeppy forced himself from the bed, quaking as he headed to the bathroom to start his routine. He couldn’t stay home again, it had already been two days. 

Skeppy would just have to hope he could hold himself together.

...

“Jesus Christ, dude. You look like shit. Are you okay?” Nick, more commonly known as Sapnap, questioned when Skeppy entered homeroom that morning. The brunette was frowning, a hand held up to his chin in thought as he watched the exhausted teen trudge his way to the desk in front of him.

Sapnap was an interesting one. He was protective and playful with his friends, but at the same time he could be a total jerk. He could give Skeppy a run for his money with how often he teased Bad. Sometimes the two even teamed up, making first period one of the better classes.

“Hey, LANGUAGE!” Bad scolded, looking towards Skeppy, who had by this time taken a seat in the desk next to him. “But he’s right, you know. Are you still sick? You shouldn’t be at school. You should be at home, getting rest.” His voice had become softer at this point, concern lacing the tone, but the scolding obviously still there.

“Ha, I can’t keep missing school. My mom will kill me.” Skeppy responded with fake cheerfulness. His stomach twisted, but luckily he hadn’t eaten anything that morning. He wouldn’t be as tempted to cough up roses this way, especially when his schedule matched Bad’s to a T. At the time it seemed like a miracle, but now he wished he had some sort of break from the cause of his sickness.

“Isn’t she like, barely there? You practically live on your own.” Sapnap waved it off, pulling out his phone. He must have been texting George or Dream. It was a shame they didn’t have any classes together until lunch and last period. That crew seemed almost as close as he and... Better not think about it.

“I mean, yeah. She got the school app, you know. Tells your attendance and stuff.” Skeppy answered, making Sapnap snort loudly. He scowled playfully at the brunette, shaking his head when it only caused him to laugh harder.

“You muffinhead! Don’t be mean to Skeppy!” Bad scolded, scooting his chair over to Skeppy and wrapping his arms around him protectively. The glare Bad shot towards Sapnap was anything but scary. It was like a puppy growling, but somehow much sweeter. “Can’t you see he’s sick?!”

Skeppy’s cheeks turned a bright pink, putting all his focus into forcing the fluttering petals back down. He really had no idea what he did to Skeppy, did he? He felt himself unconsciously leaning closer to Bad, staring up at his adorable little pout.

“Hm.. Skeppy?” Bad placed a hand against Skeppy’s forehead, worried when the color of his cheeks almost turned completely red. He sighed, pulling back and beginning to remove his jacket. Before Skeppy could voice his confusion, Bad placed the hoodie over his shoulders, covering his own blue hoodie.“Do you got a cold or something? Goodness, you really shouldn’t be here.”

Skeppy sat frozen, unable to respond to Bad as he stared at the jacket around himself. It wasn’t as nice as being in Bad’s arms, but the way it draped over Skeppy left him feeling like he was in the reminiscence of a hug. He relaxed into it, zoning out as Bad continued to fret over him. He hadn’t even realized he was falling asleep until he couldn’t hear the soothing voice any longer.

...

Period two wasn’t proving to be any better. Not only did he end up getting a detention for sleeping in class (in which Sapnap also received one trying to defend him with some rather choice words), but Bad wasn’t the only one to fret over him this period. George was here too.

George was short, probably the only one shorter than Skeppy out of his friends. He would count Tubbo and Tommy too, but Dream always said they were freshmen so, “They didn’t count.” Whatever you say, dude. Speaking of Dream, he was pretty sure the two of them were dating?

Back to the situation at hand, Skeppy was trapped on both sides by the two mom friends. He still had Bad’s hoodie wrapped around him, but now there was a bottle of water on his desk that Bad had gotten him on the way to class. George had also handed him some ibuprofen, which he was thankful for.

“Thanks, guys.” Skeppy popped the medicine into his mouth, washing it down with a quick swig of water. It proved to be too quick as he suddenly started hacking, feeling some of the water creep down his trachea. It wouldn’t be particularly bad if the action didn’t cause the rooted thorns to prick ever so lightly against his lungs, a burst of pain flaring up and causing him to cough harder.

“Skeppy!” Bad gasped, scooting his chair over to once more pull the shorter boy into his arms. He immediately began to pat his back lightly, ignoring the stares of others in the classroom to focus on helping his friend. “I got you, I got you..”

Skeppy’s cheeks burned. His chest burned. His heart burned. Everything was too much for him as he looked desperately for a distraction from the arms that held him so close. He found that distraction with George, who looked like he was about to freak out at any moment. 

“Damn, shoot! Sorry Skeppy, are you okay?!” George spoke hurriedly. Despite the pain in his chest, the mix of curses and attempts at covering them caused him to laugh. It was too much as the feeling of petals coming up began to overwhelm Skeppy. 

He coughed once, a singular, bloodied petal making its way into his mouth, but he kept it shut tight. It took all his effort to force the feeling back, the rest of the petals retreating for another time. The iron tainted petal in his mouth remained. He didn’t even realize he had stopped coughing by this time.

“Language, George! But, I think he’s okay.” Bad slowly pulled back, looking over Skeppy’s face worriedly. His eyes locked with Skeppy’s searching them as he tried to determine whether or not that was true. He couldn’t do it for long as Skeppy quickly broke the gaze, staring anywhere but at Bad. “Are you okay?” He questioned softly, his own heart squeezing painfully at seeing Skeppy so distressed.

Skeppy remained silent, nodding his head. Bad looked like he didn’t want to believe it, but released him anyways. Skeppy immediately turned away, pulling out a tissue and spitting the scarlet flower petal into its folds. For a second he was nervous George had seen, the shorter boy’s eyes locked to his hunched over form with worry. However, when he pulled out his phone and began to type away, he was certain he had gotten away with it.

...

Okay, scratch second period being bad. Lunch was a thousand times worse. What felt like hundreds of kids pressed in on all sides of Skeppy, causing a mix of sweltering heat and uncomfortable closeness. Coupled with the fact Skeppy still hadn’t eaten anything, and wasn’t planning to, this wasn’t looking very promising.

Skeppy made his way over to the already over crowded lunch table. It came as a surprise to see the Dream Team wasn’t there, but maybe they had decided to eat with Techno’s group instead. Shrugging it off, Skeppy took a seat on the end with Bad. He had, unsurprisingly, packed a muffin. There was also a sandwich, as well as a thermos full of warm soup sitting in front of him. It made Skeppy second guess skipping lunch, but when the petals fluttered warningly, he pushed the thought down.

“Hey Skeppy, where’s your lunch?” Bad questioned. His eyes narrowed when Skeppy looked away again, shaking his head fiercely. “Oh no, mister. You can’t skip meals, ESPECIALLY when you’re sick. I bet you didn’t even eat this morning.” 

“I.. well, no. But I’m not feeling very hungry right now.” Skeppy responded softly. He still refused to look as Bad, so it came as a surprise when a spoon was suddenly placed directly in front of him. The soup smelt like chicken noodle, if the chicken chunks weren’t any evidence to go by already.

“I don’t think so. You’re going to feel worse if you don’t eat. Now come on, soup’s good for when you're sick.” Bad’s tone was still scolding, but there was almost a sort of fondness to it. It made sense, people usually didn’t want to eat when they were sick, so it wasn’t entirely Skeppy’s fault. “Come on, Skeppy. Eat a little at least, for me?”

Skeppy made the awful mistake of looking up. Bad’s puppy dog eyes were straight out of a cartoon. Something way too sweet, innocent and adorable to resist. Skeppy let out a strangled sigh, nodding his head before going to reply. However, before he could say anything that could be remotely counted as an arguement, the spoon silenced him. The soup was warm, soothing the sting of the thorns from earlier. His stomach rumbled after the first bite, proving that Skeppy was hungrier than he thought.

“There you go, you muffin. Now here, I want you to finish the rest before class, okay?” Bad slid his thermos over to Skeppy, watching as the shorter boy’s cheeks grew pink. Hopefully it was the heat of the soup helping him warm up. Bad gave him a soft smile, turning to his own lunch and allowing Skeppy to eat in peace.

“Thanks, Bad..” Skeppy murmured, noting the faint hum in response. He began to dip the spoon into the soup, taking slow sips to avoid a repeat of what happened last period. He didn’t feel as crummy anymore, wondering if maybe part of how sick he felt was because he hadn’t eaten.

Lunch went quietly, Skeppy and Bad only exchanging a few words as they ate. For that, Skeppy was thankful. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to Bad more, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle it after the overwhelming amount of care he showed that day. Every time he thought about it his stomach would flip, those cursed petals trying to make their way up.

The bell for lunch to end rang soon enough, and as Skeppy prepared to leave, he felt a hand on his wrist. Expecting to see Bad, Skeppy was surprised to instead find a head of blonde hair. Freckles dotted their face and green eyes seemed to look directly into Skeppy’s very being. This was, without a doubt, Dream.

Dream was the leader of the Dream Team. He could usually be found messing with his boyfriend, George, or yelling (jokingly) at Sapnap. Sometimes he wheezed so hard he would sound like he was about to deflate completely. However, right now, he looked unusually grim.

“Hey Skeppy.” Dream released his wrist, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. “Sorry about that. I just wanted to talk to you. Y’know, in private?”

“Uh.. sure, I guess. I’ll see you in class, Bad.” Skeppy bid his friend farewell, trailing after Dream. They headed towards the bathroom and as the two entered, Dream stood still, listening. It didn’t appear there was anyone else in there but them. Dream turned to Skeppy, a serious look on his face as he set a hand stiffly on his shoulder.

“Look, Skeppy. Sapnap was texting me this morning how you looked like you got ran over by a truck. Twice. And then it backed up to hit you again, his words not mine. Then George told me he saw you cough up a petal. It’s really obvious what’s happening here, and you need to tell Bad before this gets worse.” Dream spoke bluntly, his expression telling Skeppy there would be no arguments. Yet, Skeppy couldn’t help the sudden defensiveness he felt, being cornered like this. If Dream knew so much than surely he knew what would happen if Bad rejected him?

“What do you know about Hanahaki, huh?” Skeppy hissed, pushing Dream’s hand off his shoulder. “Obviously fucking nothing! It’s not just some innocent elementary school crush! Do you THINK I would be like this if I could tell him? This isn’t some Seven Minutes in Heaven shit, it could kill me! You don’t know anything!” Skeppy kept ranting over Dream, leaving him no room to respond. Finally Dream had enough as he looked down at the shorter boy, pissed.

“Shut the hell up! I know EXACTLY what you’re going through because it happened to me!” Dream yelled, the intensity forcing Skeppy silent. He stared wide eyed at the blonde, who had sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He continued, softer this time. “Right before George and I started dating, I was coughing up blue petals. Badly. I couldn’t even stand to be around him because I felt like I was choking. The roots had almost completely encased my heart when George found me collapsed in one of the school’s bathrooms. It was a now or never thing.”

Dream shook his head, a fond smile tugging at his lips. It was odd how fondly he could look back on this when it could have very well been his last day on Earth. “He- well- He called me an idiot. To be fair, he was crying, so that was completely called for. The point is, I told him. I finally told him, and he accepted me.” He turned his gaze back to Skeppy, who was looking at Dream, stunned. 

“Skeppy.. Bad likes you.A lot. I don’t know anyone else he’d go out of his way for like he does you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he started developing Hanahaki Disease too.” As Dream spoke he wasn’t surprised to see the fear that now filled Skeppy’s eyes. 

“Bad? Getting Hanahaki Disease?” Skeppy repeated, his voice wavering. He didn’t care as much for himself, everything he did was for Bad’s sake. Just the thought of his best friend- no, his crush, going through anything remotely similar to what Skeppy was going through was terrifying. “I don’t..”

“Then tell him, stupid. For your sake and his.” Dream gave a lopsided smile, ruffling Skeppy’s hair. Usually he hated when the taller student did this, but honestly, right now Skeppy needed that brotherly affection. He’d have to tell Bad, and soon. Skeppy could swear it had just become a little easier to breathe. 

...

School had ended by now. Dream had been nudging Skeppy to tell Bad, but the latter felt like it was too crowded in school. He wanted it to be just between them, just in case.. Well, Skeppy was sure he wouldn’t be rejected, but who could be certain? The two made their way towards Skeppy’s house first. Bad’s was about three neighborhoods down, nothing too far. 

Skeppy was mentally prepping himself to tell Bad. His grip on his backpack had grown so tight he was sure his knuckles were turning white. He was so lost in thought, he hadn’t even realized he had reached his home, and Bad was beginning to walk away.

“H-hey, wait! Bad!” Skeppy called before he could stop himself, eyes growing wide as the doe like green gaze met his own. Oh god, oh FUCK. What was he supposed to say now? He was beginning to doubt himself, fear of rejection stirring up the flutter of petals inside again. His chest began to burn as Skeppy let out a pained gasp, a droplet of red sliding down his cheek. He could see Bad’s eyes widen, the sweet boy heading closer as Skeppy turned tail and ran into his house. He immediately charged into a bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.

His head began to ring as petals piled up in his throat. He could feel the thorned stems moving agonizingly upwards, shredding what little healing he had went through during the day. He thought he heard pounding at the door, but it could very well have been his head. Skeppy let out a cry as he hunched over the toilet, the first of many scarlet roses erupting from his mouth.

It hurt to breathe. With every attempt he could feel the thorns surrounding his lungs more, as if they were constricting. He could also feel a sharp pain in his chest, causing Skeppy to toss off the black and red hoodie he still wore and claw at his chest. He was trying and failing to stop the burn, faintly aware that maybe this meant the roots had reached his heart. He sobbed harder, the fear and pain leaving him hanging onto the toilet for support.

The flowers wouldn’t stop. It had been one initially, but now there was two, three, maybe even four forcing their way through his throat at once. It was cutting off his breathing, making it hard to think as he couldn’t help but to think of Bad. If he hadn’t been a coward, none of this would be happening.

A loud bang startled Skeppy, not that he could look. He felt arms surrounding him, someone rubbing their hands on his back and whispering soothing words. He clung to them, the flowers threatening to overwhelm him at any moment as his head was lifted to meet the worried face of Bad. Behind him the door was open. The lock appeared to be broken.

“Skeppy! Skeppy! Who is it? We need to call them, like now!” Bad fretted over him, tears falling just as much as Skeppy’s. He was terrified seeing Skeppy like this. Of course, he had suspected Skeppy was sick, but not like this. It frightened him to think someone could have this much power over Skeppy, and held his very existence in a matter of life or death. His eyes widened as he saw Skeppy choke something out, but he couldn’t understand. He leaned closer, cradling the weakened boy in his arms. “Skeppy.. Who is it? I don’t.. I don’t want to see you hurt like this anymore.”

“It’s you.” Skeppy’s voice was hoarse, the action of speaking taking a lot out of him. “It’s always been you, Bad. I love you- I love you so much. You were the first one to welcome me all those years ago. You’ve been by my side through thick and thin. You’re the one person I could never imagine being without.” Skeppy continued to choke out the words, the pressure on his lungs and heart momentarily released, but waiting. If Bad rejected him, the roots would crush down immediately. He’d either live or die from the love of his life. 

“Skeppy..” Bad’s eyes grew wide, before they softened considerably. He pulled him away from the toilet, sitting against the bathtub and setting Skeppy into his lap. He moved gently, as if frightened one wrong movement would shatter the fragile boy he held so dearly. Once he had Skeppy positioned so he was cuddling the shorter boy he placed a careful, lingering kiss to his forehead. “You muffinhead.. You should have said something sooner.”

“I’m sorry..” Skeppy let out a shaky breath, relaxing into Bad’s arms. He looked up as the red and black hoodie was once more draped around him, almost like a blanket. He cuddled closer, hiding his face into the crook of Bad’s neck. The pressure around his lungs and heart had lessened considerably, but it was still there. It would take time for the roots and flowers to wilt, but they wouldn’t grow any longer. Not when he knew that Bad loved him back. “I didn’t want to force you into anything. You’re so nice, if you thought I’d be hurt, you’d say yes. Even if you truly didn’t feel that way, you would want me to be happy. I couldn’t do that to you.”

“But I am happy with you.” Bad hummed softly, running his thumb over Skeppy’s cheek. This prompted the shorter boy to lean into his touch, his eyes lidded and relaxed. He looked so tired, Bad wouldn’t be surprised if Skeppy fell asleep right then and there. “I care about you more than I could ever explain, Skeppy. And between you and me..” Bad smiled sweetly, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie which now rested on top of Skeppy.

A vibrant blue petal was pulled out, surprising the shorter of the two. He stared at the sight, before turning his gaze back up to Bad. The brunette was looking at him with such genuine care he felt like he wanted to cry. And that’s exactly what Skeppy did. Bad got Hanahaki Disease because of him. They both loved each other. His sobs gradually turned into laughter, Skeppy turning in Bad’s arms to hug him. Bad returned the action immediately, a warm smile spreading across his face.

“I love you, my little blueberry muffin.” Bad whispered, pressing another loving kiss to Skeppy’s cheek. He watched as his muffin relaxed further, his eyes barely open as he cuddled closer.

“I love you too, my halo.” Skeppy murmured, barely able to keep his eyes open from the warmth and attention Bad was giving him. He tried to speak more, but by then Skeppy had given in, returning to the memory he held so close. This time, however, everything was as it should be.

** ~~~ Bonus Content ~~~ **

“Skeppy, ohhhh Skeppy!” Bad sang, skipping across the forest. Square shaped trees stood tall on all sides, hiding his boyfriend from sight. Bad took a look at his inventory, giggling mischievously at the item that was hidden within it.

“Beach!” Skeppy answered back, the character using a shovel to wreak absolute havoc on the digital ecosystem. It should have been obvious at this point, Skeppy always asked Bad to bring him sand. Well, when he wasn’t pretending to throw a tantrum, that is.

Bad was delighted when Skeppy came into view, hopping over to the diamond skin with another giggle. Once Skeppy was facing him he opened his inventory, tossing the item towards him. A bright red poppy laid at his feet for a second before being pulled into Skeppy’s inventory. Bad laughed lightly, eager to see what he’d do.

Skeppy pulled out the poppy, placing it in his off hand and tilting his head to look at it. He remained silent, Bad’s giggles beginning to trail off. When Skeppy didn’t say anything for about ten seconds, Bad began to grow nervous. He shifted, his character bending down and punching the air in front of Skeppy in hopes of a reaction.

“Skeppy?” Bad straightened up, walking a bit closer to Skeppy with concern. The character had stood straight up, staring blankly at the red poppy, unmoving. Bad could hear the faint sound of a door slamming echo through the headphones, worrying him further. “SKEPPY?”

Oh no! Had he triggered another Hanahaki attack? Weren’t the flowers supposed to wilt away now that Skeppy had told Bad about his crush? The poppy was supposed to be a joke! They had always messed with each other before, why would it change now? Was Skeppy okay?! Bad was about to get up and head over to Skeppy’s house when his headphones crackled to life.

“Boo!”

“AGGH!” Bad shrieked, startling both himself and the person on the other end before they started laughing. It took Bad a moment to register the voice before he huffed angrily, the laughter only getting louder. “Skeppy, you muffinhead! That was uncalled for, I thought something was wrong!”

“Heh, sorry Bad.” Skeppy giggled, hopping back onto Minecraft and moving his character’s face closer to his boyfriend’s in an affectionate attempt at a kiss. “Anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“Hmph..” Bad hummed, looking thoughtfully at the diamond skinned character. Skeppy was now shifting repeatedly in front of him, punching the air as he awaited a response. “I want to go to that cute little cafè with the puppy dogs on the window for our first date.” He paused a second, adding softly, “Is that okay?”

“Bad!” Skeppy laughed, his cheeks warming to a light pink as he stopped moving his character for a moment. Just when Skeppy thought he couldn’t possibly get any cuter, Bad had to say something like this. “Of course, my halo. Of course.”


End file.
